Murusa Face to Face with Fumik
Back to 2010 Logs Murusa NPCS: Dr Fumik Tzu and Servent Yaow Murusa will come to, unharmed, in a rather lavishly decorated room, with rare metals gilding the walls and fine treasures of the Golden Age all around. There was one door exiting, an d it was currently closed, going to who-knew-where. Murusa will come to, unharmed, in a rather lavishly decorated room, with rare metals gilding the walls and fine treasures of the Golden Age all around. There was one door exiting, and it was currently closed, going to who-knew-where. Murusa has indeed come to and given herself a once over. She frowns at the extent of dings, dings and other assorted injuries she got trying to fight the ninjas off. She looks around at her.. prison.. well not so much a cell but certainly a room she's being kept in for who knows how long. She gets up and studies the treasures and metals within. :The treasures were all authentic, and each lovingly cared for. There will be a 'vanity set' also on the table, a finely made silver set with buff cloth of finest chemise and ding and dent cream. There are footsteps outside the door. They pause, and then continue on. Murusa hmms softly at the vanity set. Haven't seen one of those in a very long time. Someone here has some taste. She hears the footsteps, tensing, then relaxing as they move on. She clicks her radio, but hears just static. "Lovely." she mutters. Another set approaches, and a light tap at the door. Then they wait, as though waiting for permission. Murusa turns and asks, "Who is it?" it’s just natural to do so. :"It is Servant Yaow with breakfast ma'am. May I enter? " he asks, politely. Murusa replies, "Yes please, I could do with some refreshment." The mech opens the door. It was a ninjabot, and he bows quietly, moving to put a tray of energon down "The Master will expect you in his audience room in half an hour. I will come here to make sure you can find the way." Murusa eyes the mech, considering attaching him for a moment but deciding against it. "Very well." she intones, moving to the tray to partake in the energon being provided for her. "I hope he doesn't expect me to pretty myself up for him as I have no intention of doing so. He shall witness firsthand the brutality of his men." "Well so long as you don’t look like a slob he does not mind." remarks the mech in return "And you most definitely don’t." Murusa pours the energon into a glass and takes a sip. She snorts softly to the compliment. IT was very good Energon. The mech bows again "Did you have any questions miss?" Murusa's reply is cold, "No. Just come back when it comes time for me to meet this Master of yours." "Err, very well then, I will see you then." he bows, backing out the door Murusa watches him depart as she sits near the tray and sips at her energon. "Oh he'll have a piece of my mind..." she mutters. Half an hour later, another tap at the door "Lady Murusa?" Murusa comes to the door, "I'm ready." she replies. The door opens and Yaow turns to lead her along. The corridor was just as lavishly decorated, the floor almost mirror like as Yaow looks at her, uncertain. Murusa follows the servant, taking in the decor as the walk along. Her face unreadable. Her stride confident. Finally they reach a set of giant doors, which creak open to allow them in once they were close enough. Fumik Tzu himself sat on a throne, his optics tiny, remaining utterly still. Finally Yaow lifts a hand to stop Murusa "No one may approach further." he explains, bowing deeply to the one on the throne. Murusa eyes the servant, half way tempted to tell him she'll do as she pleases, but decides against it. "Good afternoon, Guardian Angel." Fumik Tzu speaks quietly from his throne. He does not move as he peers over her "I am deeply honored." Murusa crosses her arms over her chest, looking vexed and angry, her tone every bit of venom, "Are you? I wish I could say the same. But sadly I don't have good feelings toward mechs that abduct me with brutes that don't know how to treat a womech properly." "They were told you were a danger, and thus, treated you equally." explains Fumik, not at all intimidated. Yaow returns, with a chair and seats it a little closer to Fumik "Please, have a seat, we can talk further." Murusa snorts softly, "A danger to that many mechs? I doubt that. I am not THAT good." Then a shake of her head, "We can talk like this. State whatever insane reasons you have for abducting me." "I need something from the Crystal City. It seemed you were our best chance of getting it. I do apologize for the treatment. Is there a way I could repay, outside of just letting you walk out? " asks the old mech Murusa glares at the mech, "How about forgetting about whatever it is you want and hope I don't come back here with all the guardians and guards at Crystal City's disposal?" "You are welcome to attempt it, if you could find my lair." remarks Fumik, steepling his hands "And what I want is something I need, not desire. I have everything I desire. I only need something. " Murusa hmphs softly, "And what would that be?" she inquires. "If I told you, would you help me get it? " asks Fumik. Murusa shakes her head, "No way. Not after what you did. Taking me from my date like that." "That wasn't a good performance anyways." remarks Fumik "And I can replace the tickets if that is what ou wish." You say, "You cannot replace time with someone I respect can you. Forget it. You get no help from me." "Very well then. You will remain here a little bit longer then." notes Fumik "You will not be harmed, and anything you need for comfort will be given to you of course." Murusa just nods, glaring at the mech with all the venom she can manage. If looks could kill, Fumik would be dead ten times over! He coughed a few times, and sighed, before straightening once more "Do you like music then?" You say, "Who doesn't." "What would you like to listen to?" Murusa shrugs, "Surprise me." "Very well then." he lifts a hand, and classical strains start to emit out of hidden speakers "Please sit and relax if you are going to be here,. no sense wasting energy." Murusa doesn't move a cable, standing right where she is stubbornly. Fumik shrugs and relaxes back on his throne, resting there. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Murusa's Logs Category:Fumik TP